Dick Van Dyke
Dick Van Dyke is an American actor and entertainer. Biography Born Richard Van Dyke in West Plains, Missouri, he initially intended to be a minister and later attempted to join the Air Force, being rejected for active service but working instead as a radio announcer. He later became a DJ and entertainer before his Broadway debut in 1959. Soon, Van Dyke became a popular face on television, gaining his own show, The Dick Van Dyke Show. Van Dyke would became a major success in such family films as Mary Poppins and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, as well as gaining critical acclaim for his role in the television film The Morning After. In later years, he returned to screens as the villainous Cecil Fredericks in the Night of the Museum series, continuing his show business career for almost seventy years. Singing An immensely versatile performer, Van Dyke made his musical debut in the revue The Girls Against the Boys and gained success as Albert Peterson in both the stage and film versions of Bye Bye Birdie. He also sang a number of times in The Dick Van Dyke Show, frequently with his on screen wife Mary Tyler Moore. In Mary Poppins Van Dyke sang (amongst others) the Academy Award-winning "Chim Chim Cheree" (and "Fidelity Fiduciary Bank" as Mr. Dawes Sr., under the the pseudonym Nackvid Keyd), and also performed the title song, "Me Old Bamboo" and "Hushabye Mountain" in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. In 1980 he made a return to the stage, portraying Harold Hill in The Music Man. Film Bye Bye Birdie (1963) *Put on a Happy Face (duet) *Kids (contains solo lines) *(Everything Is) Rosie/(Everything Is) Hugo (contains solo lines) Mary Poppins (1964) *Chim Chim Cheree (opening)(solo) *Pavement Artist (solo) *Jolly Holiday (contains solo lines) *Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious (contains solo lines) *I Love to Laugh (contains solo lines) *Fidelity Fiduciary Bank (contains solo lines) *Chim Chim Cheree (contains solo lines) *Step in Time (contains solo lines) *A Man Has Dreams (duet) *Let's Go Fly a Kite (contains solo lines) Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) *You Two (contains solo lines) *Toot Sweets (duet) *Hushabye Mountain (solo) *Me Ol' Bamboo (contains solo lines) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (contains solo lines) *Hushabye Mountain (reprise)(duet) *Doll On a Music Box/Truly Scrumptious (reprise)(duet) The Morning After (1974) *When Irish Eyes Are Smiling Mary Poppins Returns (2018) *Trip a Little Light Fantastic (reprise)(contains solo lines) Television The Dick Van Dyke Show (1961) *Goodbye, Goodbye *You, Wonderful You (duet) *Mountain Greenery (duet) *Moonlight Bay *Harmony (duet) *Carolina in the Morning (duet) *The Musicians *A Doodlin' Song *Alan Brady *I Have Everything But You (duet) *I Am a Fine Musician *The Clown Song (solo) *On the Sunny Side of the Street (solo) *The Blue Danube Waltz (solo) *I've Got Your Number (duet) *Camptown Races *It's a Funny War (duet) *The Only Girl I Ever Loved (solo) Stage The Girls Against the Boys (1959) *Can We Save Our Marriage (contains solo lines) *Assignation (contains solo lines) *He and She (contains solo lines) *Finale Bye Bye Birdie (1960)(originated the role) *An English Teacher (duet) *Put on a Happy Face (contains solo lines) *Normal American Boy (contains solo lines) *Baby, Talk to Me (contains solo lines) *Rosie (duet) The Music Man (1980) *(Ya Got) Trouble (contains solo lines) *Seventy-Six Trombones (contains solo lines) *The Sadder-But-Wiser Girl (duet) *Marian the Librarian (contains solo lines) *Shipoopi (contains solo lines) *'Til There Was You (duet) *Seventy-Six Trombones/Goodnight My Someone (reprise)(duet) *'Til There Was You (reprise)(solo) Albums Songs I Like (1963) *Nice Work If You Can Get It (solo) *Easy Street (solo) *Put On A Happy Face (solo) *Walking And Whistlin' Blues (solo) *Baby Won't You Please Come Home (solo) *Any Place I Hang My Hat Is Home (solo) *Ain't We Got Fun (solo) *They All Laughed (solo) *Wives And Lovers (solo) *Lazybones (solo) *My Baby Just Cares For Me (solo) *When You Wan't 'Em, You Can't Get 'Em, When You've Got 'Em, You Don't Want 'Em (solo) *I've Got A Crush On You (solo) Moon Food (2005) *I'm a Pirate (solo) *Vance the Vacuum Cleaner (solo) Gallery songsilike.jpg|'Songs I Like.' dickvandykeshow.jpg|'Rob Petrie' in The Dick Van Dyke Show. vandykealbert.jpg|'Albert Peterson' in Bye Bye Birdie. vandykebert.jpg|'Bert' in Mary Poppins. vandykedawes.jpg|'Mr. Dawes Sr.' in Mary Poppins. vandykecaractacus.jpg|'Caractacus Potts' in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. vandykeharold.jpg|'Harold Hill' in The Music Man. vandykemoonfood.jpg|'Moon Food.' vandykedawesjr.jpg|'Mr. Dawes Jr.' in Mary Poppins Returns. Van Dyke, Dick